


Let The Battle Begin

by mvpwhovian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Fluff, Gabriel is alive obviously, It Sucks, M/M, Sam is done with everyone's shit, Snowball Fights, Universe Alteration, Winter, for the sake of the fic, lets say that Cas has never experienced snow before kay?, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvpwhovian/pseuds/mvpwhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gets up close and personal with snow. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let The Battle Begin

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my good friend Lauren for her birthday. I'd thought I'd also post it here so others could read it. Hope you enjoy!

“Dean it is snowing outside.” Dean shifted to look out the window from his seat at the bunker’s long table. 

“Yeah it is. It’s just that time of year again.” Castiel remained stationed at the window, watching intently as the small white flakes fell lightly onto the ground. Castiel reasoned that it must of been snowing all night, as there were several inches of the stuff already on the ground. Curious, the angel opened the window and stuck his hand out into the cold air, watching the snowflakes melt into tiny droplets in his palm. 

“You act like you’ve never seen snow before.” Dean remarked. Castiel pulled his hand back inside and closed the window. He turned to the hunter. 

“I’ve watched humanity for many millennium. Seeing snow is not new to me. However, experiencing snow is not something I’ve done before.” Dean stood from his chair, walked over to the door and pulled on a heavy jacket. 

“Well come on then, let's go outside.” After the angel followed him out the door, he was thrown into a world of white. All of those millions of little flakes had covered everything around him. It was cold too, but nothing the angel couldn’t handle. 

“Well,” Dean started, looking around him. “this is it. Winter, snow, the whole shebang.” 

“It is beautiful. Truly, a wonderful creation of my father’s.” Dean laughed. 

“Yeah winter is great and all, but the best thing about it,” He stooped down and balled up some snow. “are the snowball fights.” 

“What-” Castiel’s question was interrupted by a snowball hitting him in the shoulder. Dean laughed again at the angel’s bewildered face. 

“Snowball fights Cas. You ball up some snow and throw it at someone.” Castiel tilted his head in confusion. 

“I don’t understand. Why would you want to do that?” 

“Because it’s fun! Okay here, watch this.” Dean once again balled up some snow and made his way, followed by Cas, to the other side of the bunker where Sam was currently gathering wood. When Dean got close enough, he whipped the snow at Sam, hitting him square in the back. Caught completely off guard and off balance by the load of wood he was carrying, Sam stumbled and fell face first into the snow. In that moment, Dean lost it. He burst out laughing. This pulled a quiet laugh from Cas as well. He could understand why humans found this activity enjoyable, and he suspected that the Winchesters had done this before when they were younger. The two watched a very annoyed Sam Winchester pick himself up out of the snow and brushing most of the flakes off, glaring at the pair. 

“Really Dean?” 

“Hey, you never could beat me in a snowball fight. I just wanted to make sure you didn’t forget that.” 

“Dude we were kids. If I wanted to, I could totally take you now.” Dean smirked. 

“Oh yeah? Bring it little brother-” Dean was cut off by a snowball in the lower back. He turned to see a smiling Castiel, holding another snowball already. 

“If you are going to start a snowball fight, I would like to be part of it.” Dean raised an eyebrow and smiled. 

“Sure Cas, but join at your own risk.” 

*** 

Upon entering the bunker, all three men were out of breath, soaked, and cold. Neither of the Winchesters had predicted just how into it Cas would get. The angel dominated the game completely, keeping both Sam and Dean on their toes the entire time. It wasn’t long before Cas was declared the victor. Dean would never admit it out loud, but seeing Castiel go full warrior mode during a snowball fight was both hilarious and kind of a turn on. 

“Thank you Sam and Dean, I enjoyed that very much.” Sam huffed a laugh at the angel. 

“I’m sure you did. You completely kicked our butts out there.” Castiel smiled as Sam walked off to his room to change his clothes. 

“Hey you did great out there man. That was some of the finest snowball warfare I’ve ever seen.” Castiel smiled wider and nodded. 

“Thank you Dean.” 

“Hey maybe next time Gabriel comes around me and you could team up. Brothers against brothers.” Castiel laughed at the thought. 

“No doubt my brother would enjoy that. He seems to have taken a liking to Sam.” 

“All the more reason to beat the crap out of him. Me and you could do it. I think we’d make a great team.” Dean, realizing what he just said, felt a blush creep along his face. 

“Ah, what I mean is-” 

“Dean,” Castiel cut him off. “I know what you mean. And I agree. We will make a great team.” Dean smiled and quietly agreed. Still embarrassed at what he said, and left to change into something less wet. 

After the quick change of clothing, Dean made his way to the bunker’s kitchen. He had decided to whip up some hot chocolate for the three of them. Upon entering the kitchen, Dean heard the faint crinkling of plastic. Before him was none other than the archangel Gabriel, stuffing his face with marshmallows. 

“What the hell Gabriel?” Gabriel spun around and met Dean’s glare with a guilty glance, a marshmallow still in his mouth. 

“Umm,” The archangel swallowed the marshmallow. 

“Gabriel. Please tell me you didn’t eat all of our marshmallows.” Gabriel laughed nervously. 

“No! Of course not.” 

“You were in here the whole time eating all the marshmallows weren't you.” 

“Yeah pretty much.” At that moment Sam entered the kitchen, followed by Castiel. Sam took one look at the scene before him and knew exactly what had transpired. 

“Dean’s pissed because you ate all the marshmallows again didn’t you?” Gabriel smirked and nodded. 

“What the hell Sam why can’t you control your boyfriend? How am I supposed to make hot chocolate without the marshmallows?” Sam rolled his eyes. 

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out Dean. Come on Gabriel, I don’t want you to eat the entire kitchen, Dean would have a heart attack.” Gabriel met Castiel’s eye, gestured at Dean, winked, and followed Sam out of the kitchen. Castiel, a little confused, turned to Dean. 

“Why can’t you make hot chocolate, if I recall correctly marshmallows are not a key ingredient.” 

“I could still make it, but there’s no point in having hot chocolate without marshmallows, they just complete the whole thing.” Castiel nodded. 

“I see. I apologize for my brother. He has quite the apatite.” Dean shook his head. 

“Nah it’s okay. I’ll make it some other time.” Castiel smiled. 

“I look forward to it.” Dean met his gaze and smiled back. 

“But hey, we got Gabriel now. What do you say tomorrow we fight the second battle of the snowball war?” Castiel’s eyes gained a glint of mischief and excitement at the prospect. 

“To that I would say, let the battle begin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you do the tumblr thing, you can follow me at the-big-bad-wolf-with-dynamite. Fair warning, I post mostly samifer stuff, because I am utter samifer trash.


End file.
